


Slush Defenders 1.75

by xSpeechlessx



Category: GildedGuy, Slush Invaders (Video Game)
Genre: Also the continuity is all of the place, Gen, Hopefully it good enough, I lost all motivation for it about halfway through, This has been sitting for awhile, This is just a big headcannon TBH, but its done now, deep breath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25642537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSpeechlessx/pseuds/xSpeechlessx
Summary: "You’re bluffing.” Tucker snarls. The blue turns back to him and this time he smiles, cold and unsettling."Am I now?”A missing scene fic set between Slush Invaders duel and the game. Just for practice and fun.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Slush Defenders 1.75

Thomas whoops loudly when they’re shoved roughly into the damp and musty room holding all of the captive Defenders. James looks up from his lounged position from his cage as the room erupts into excited questions from the others. He quickly takes in their slightly singed appearances but shakes off his concern when they don’t look overly hurt. “What did you guys do up there? You’ve got them running around like chickens with their heads cut off.” 

“We kicked their asses!” Thomas punches the air excitedly to punctuate each word. “Thought they could make us kill each other but they had another thing coming when we managed to get out.”

“We almost got out.” Tucker sighs as he slides down the bars of his own impound. “We just couldn’t take all of them.”

“No one really expected you to take on over 200 blues Tuck.” Sean points out from farther in the back. 

Tucker folds his arms over his chest with a slightly annoyed huff. He closes his eyes as his brow furrows. “We have to get out of here, someone has to let Andrew and the others know where we are before these guys stop toying with us and decide to just get rid of us.” he sighs again and opens his eyes but his brow furrows further. “It doesn’t help that they decided to take the others to god knows where.” The others still into an uncomfortable silence at that. 

It was more than three days ago now that the blues had taken off with several members of the team. At first the Defenders had brushed off the abductions, it wasn’t like they weren’t being taken out for the fights every day anyways, but as the days had passed worry for their missing teammates began to grow. Demands for their location were met with either passive disregard or violent outbursts, resulting in black eyes and bloody noses from thrown punches and guns being rammed through the bars. Eventually James ordered them to stop, being pointlessly injured wasn’t helping anyone and the others reluctantly quieted. Worry and fear for what may have happened to them was still there, but everyone was trying not to think too hard about it until they could escape to find their missing friends.

“Hey, we managed to take out a good chunk of them though.” Thomas added, desperately trying to clear the air. “You shoulda seen us out there! Their faces when I threw Tucker at them was priceless!”

It seems to work as slowly the others shake off their concerns as they break off into small chuckles at the image. Even Tucker allows the tension to drain from his shoulders and allows a small smile. “Yeah, they weren’t the only one who were surprised.” He retorts. He turns to give a mock glare. “A little warning would have been nice T.”

Thomas waves off the glare, relief shooting through him at the break in tension. “We didn’t have any time for that. They were shooting fricking rockets at us.” He waves his arms around dramatically. “It was a spur of the moment decision.” 

James whistles lowly. “Rockets huh? That’s new, seems the blues are getting more creative.”

Thomas laughs as Tucker answers. “You have no idea.” He rolls his eyes, but smiles. “they were going crazy with the guns.” His smile drops and he frowns contemplatively. “They also flooded the stadium with blue paint.” 

Thomas cocks his head as he leans against the bars. “Yeah, it was weird. These big drums came up and released a bunch of the stuff. I wonder what they were trying to do.” 

James frowns slightly. “It might be another trick of theirs.” He leans his head back thoughtfully. “It’s probably for the best you got away from it. From now on keep an eye out for them trying to use it.” he pauses to look around at the others. “That goes for all of you, it might be a new weapon they’re trying out.”

Sounds of confirmation ripples through the room and he turns back to Thomas and Tucker. “You did good up there, causing some mayhem for the blues might scatter them enough to take some of the heat off of Andrew and the others.” 

Thomas smiles brightly, accepting the praise warmly he opens his mouth to reply but all at once shuts it when a loud crack reverberates through the room. The room suddenly goes silent as each of the Defenders freezes and looks towards the source of the sound. The large heavy door behind Thomas and Tucker is being pulled open as it creaks and moans in protest on rusty hinges. When its open wide enough, a blue figure steps into the room, his hands are held behind his back thoughtfully as he assesses each of the members one by one, two drabs follow suit as he makes his way between the cages eyeing down each inhabitant and meeting their glares with cold indifference. Finally, when he laps the cages, he comes to a stop in front of Thomas and Tuckers cages “Well” he begins. “You two have caused quite an uproar.”

Thomas sneers back as the man eyes him up and down. “Like the show? Too bad you weren’t nearby, would’ve loved to get at you without your bodyguards nearby.” A sharp jab strikes Thomas hard across his nose and he’s thrown back to land harshly against the bars of his cage. The black figure hunches over as cries of rage roar up from the Defenders and he deftly uses one hand to staunch the blood pouring from his busted nose. “That the best you got?” he taunts through bloody teeth; he ignores the harsh bark from James and locks eyes with the drab. “I’ve had little girls hit me harder than that.” The drab frowns and raises his gun again, intending to knock him out this time or at least take some teeth, but stops when the blue holds his hand up to halt the motion. The man keeps his eyes on Thomas as he drops his hand and leans forward, he doesn’t say anything for a moment and Thomas has to keep himself from squirming under the intense gaze but eventually the man speaks again.

“He’ll do.”

Thomas stills at this; confusion flits briefly across his face before its quickly replaced with defiance, he stands and grips the bars of the cage hard and glares at the blue. “I’ll do?

“Oh yes.” The blue begins. He turns on his heel and begins his rounds once again, he stops in front of Eric, who twitches under the stare but holds his gaze, and nods and again. “This one too. His sniping skills will be very useful.” 

Unease begins to ripple through the small group as he continues through the room. He promptly ignores any jabs or mumbles thrown his way and simply continues to admire each member thoroughly, occasionally shaking his head or scoffing under his breath. Finally, he glides past James with barely a glimpse, the latter of which scowls deeply at the blue, a tight and uncomfortable feeling settling in his stomach; before he finally stops in front of Tomar and eyes him up and down quickly. The brown figure glares back before spitting right into the blues face, he’s swiftly met with a quick jab to the face that send him reeling, but the light brown figure smiles, nonetheless, nursing the black eye he was gifted. “Been wanting to do that for a while.”

The blue figure doesn’t comment, instead he opts to wipe the spit from his face before he once again turns to examine the figure. With a smile, he nods once. “This one too.” The smile is wiped from Tomars face at that and he continues to glare at the blue as he turns to address the rest of the Defenders. “Here’s how this is going to go.” his cold gaze roams around as each Defender glares back. “You three.” He indicates Thomas, Tomar, and Eric. “Will cooperate. You will willingly go with us and you will willingly submit.” 

This time James speaks up, he had pushed himself to a standing position when the drab attacked. His normally calm and collected voice has gone rock hard and his eyes had narrowed into dangerous slits as he glares at the offending blue coldly. “And tell me, why they would do that?” His voice was even but no less deadly.

The blue had turned at the interruption to meet James glare evenly. He allows a half smirk to show on his face at the defiant display before he drops back into a passive regard. “Because.” He says coolly, at the same time he raises his hand and snaps it deftly. The two drabs snap to attention at the sound and as one they turn their deadly weapons on Tucker. The white figure does not react, instead he stares down the barrels calmly, refusing to give them the satisfaction by reacting. “If you don’t, then you will most definitely be down one member by the end of this interaction.” 

“You’re bluffing.” Tucker snarls. The blue turns back to him and this time he smiles, cold and unsettling. 

“Am I now?” He snaps again and suddenly the room echoes loudly as a shot rings out. Tucker stumbles backwards as a sharp pain shoots down his arm, he doesn’t cry out, instead he bites his lip hard to keep the cry of pain from escaping. He reaches up and clutches his shoulder with a wince as blood seeps between his clenched fingers. The shot wasn’t deep, it had merely grazed him, but it still stung deeply. Once again, the room echoes with cries of rage from the others, several cages rattle loudly as the fighters shake the bars to try and go to their friend’s aid, but the metal cages hold strong under their barrage. The blue doesn’t react to the enraged fighters, he merely observes the hunched figure as he pushes himself back upwards to glare down the barrels defiantly once again. “Now,” he speaks over the cries, his voice causing the others to fall into silence. “Do we have anymore objections?” he turns to face James, the green figure is shaking with barely contained rage, his crossed arms are clenched, and his fingernails dig into his arm. Gritting his jaw, he meets the blues gaze, he opens his mouth.

“We’ll do it.” Thomas cuts him off with a snarl. The black figure is gripping the bars to his cage hard enough his knuckles pale and he glares daggers at the blue. “Just get the fuck away from him.”

“Don’t listen to these guys Thomas.” Tucker glares at the antagonists. “They won’t do shit.”

“Oh? Do we want to test that theory?” the blue sneers, thoroughly enjoying taunting them. He takes a step forward, so he and Tucker are face to face. “It’s up to you little fighter.” He hums. “on whether you want this to end in blood. I have to qualms about killing you, in fact, I would greatly enjoy it. But big boss doesn’t want to clear out all of the wonderful little test subjects and entertainment until we get rid of your little leader.” `

“Oh~ having some trouble with Andrew and the others eh? What? An army can’t take on a few ‘little fighters’?” Tucker sneers defiantly and chuckles lowly. “Some army you are.”

“What exactly do you have planned for them?” James snaps. taking the attention away from the white figure again. 

The blue acknowledges him with a slight glimpse in his direction, the smile on his face seems to grow just slightly. “Just a little experiment.” He hums.

James scowls deeply and he glares harshly at the blue. They all remember what happened last time they took one of them for an ‘experiment’. Corey had been dragged off, with loud objections from the rest of the team, only to be thrown back into the room hours later bruised and bloodied from being repeatedly shot at. The blues had apparently heard of his ability to deflect and block bullets and had decided to use him as practice for their live rounds. The pink figure had waved off their concern, but the anger was palpable from everyone else, and James was none too eager to let any more of his team be dragged off again for some god-awful experiment. “You aren’t taking any of them anywhere.” James growls lowly, allowing his calm façade to crack ever slightly as he makes up his mind.

The blue fully turns to him at that and cocks an eyebrow. “Is that so? And how will you stop me?” he begins to stalk around the cage, never breaking eye contact. “Will you order your men to fight me? To struggle? Will you try for an escape attempt? Please do~” he hums before pausing to turn to him fully; he drops his voice so its barely above a whisper and James has to strain to hear. “I’ll kill them all.” He breathes. “If you even try for one second to rile them up, to get them to oppose us, we’ll open fire and kill everyone in this room.” 

James opens his mouth, to call him on his bluff, but the blue cuts him off. “Do you think Big Blue really cares what we do to you?” the blue smiles and James closes his mouth as a cold feeling spreads throughout his stomach. “All that talk about him wanting you alive? He doesn’t care. He’s allowing us to toy with you, to break you.” the blue grabs the bars of the cage and leans closer. “The second you try anything, everyone in here is dead, everyone except you.” the smile widens. “Imagine that?” the blue chuckles coldly. “Just you and a sea of blood for your little leader to find. How do you think he would react?” He pauses allowing the threat to linger before speaking again. “Now, are you going to cooperate? Or do we need to make this a little messier?” James swallows thickly and glances behind the blue. The team is giving him varied looks of concern and apprehension as they strain to hear what the blue is saying. His stomach churns uncertainly, was the blue lying? Could he take that risk? He glances at the chosen three and feels nausea well up inside of him. There was nothing he could do, he couldn’t protect them, not when everyone’s lives were on the line. Finally, after an agonizing moment, he nods, just once.

“Say it out loud.”

James breathes heavily through his nose, dread pools in his stomach at what he’s about to order them to do, before looking up to address the three chosen fighters. “Don’t fight him. Just go with him.” he orders, forcing his voice to stay even. It comes out thick with despair instead. 

Surprise flits across their facial features briefly, but they all nod hesitantly, completely trusting him to make the right decision. James feels sick at the misplaced belief but swallows his nausea to nod back. The chosen fighters silently allow the drabs to take them from their cages, they stand there awkwardly in a loose circle, tense and ready to act. They don’t have time to move though, before three quick jabs to their temples render them unconscious. First Eric is struck hard which sends him reeling into Tomar who struggles to catch the sniper before a swift jab sends him down too. Finally, Thomas, who attempts to swing a jab into the closest drab is struck. He falls to his knees, not quite unconscious, and struggles to push himself back up before another, sharper hit, knocks him out. The whole while every cage had erupted into enraged shouts, several fighters throw themselves roughly into their doors to no avail. Shouts of anger and concern echo through the room as they try and fail to escape their prisons. They yell threats at the blue, shout near frenzied calls to their fallen friends and yell profanities as they bruise their shoulders on the steel bars of their prisons but no one can do anything but watch the spectacle helplessly. The entire time the blue stands, watching impassively at the assault and ignoring the threats thrown his way. Once all three are down he swiftly jabs his neck to the side and the drabs drag the three unconscious fighters out of the room. Finally, when the drabs return, he begins to make his way out of the room. 

“Hey!”

The blue pauses at the shout and turns to it source, simultaneously the room falls into silence once again. Tucker grips the bars hard; his entire frame is shaking with barely contained rage.

The blue cocks an eyebrow. “Yes, little fighter?”

The drab on his left cocks the rifle threateningly as the white figure shakes the bars but Tucker simply turns his glare onto him with a snarl. Turning back to the offending blue his voice drops dangerously low. “You better hope we don’t get out of here. Cause the second we do were gonna tear this place apart.” He spits to the side as if to clear a bad taste from his mouth before continuing in a lower growl. “And you’ll be the first one on our shit list. And if we find out you did anything permanent to them, were gonna make sure you never forget it.”

The blue gives him a deadpan look before laughing. He pats Tuckers cheek causing the white figure to whip away from the contact with another snarl. “I look forward to it.” he purrs. And just like that he was gone, the two drabs drag their unconscious friends away as the others look on helplessly, until the thick metal door slams shut with a final resounding bang.

“Fucking asshole…” someone mutters angrily before the room descends into silence again.

**************************************************************************************************************************

Warmth radiates from the group as they stumble and trip tiredly down the street. Light conversation and subdued laughter echoes down the empty road as they tiredly make their way back home, to Slusher. More than one of the group has to be supported by another as almost every member has varying degrees of injuries, but it doesn’t stop their mirth, they laughed and joked and prodded each other, just happy to be together again. Tucker shambles behind the party, content to watch his friends as each regaled their capture with varying degrees of grandeur. Farther ahead he spots Andrew with his arm around James’ shoulders, no doubt their fearless leader was attempting to comfort his second. After the incident at the arena James had lapsed into an agitated and anxious mood. He constantly paced his cage, snapping at anyone who interrupted and mumbling under his breath. They all knew he was worried, but no one knew how to help, they didn’t know what to say or what they could possibly do to comfort their second, so eventually they lapsed into silence again. The anxiety from their missing friends increased with each day they were missing, the fighters haggled the blues, demanding to know what happened to them, but they were duly ignored in the best case and beaten down in the worst. They never saw the mysterious blue again, for all they knew he had escaped when the arena had been ransacked, that didn’t stop them from looking though, Tucker wasn’t lying when he said he was the first on their shit list but as the fight with Blue escalated they had no time to look for the son of a bitch. He sighs heavily, he would pay, eventually, but for now they were all just happy to be together again. James had kept his short temper throughout the final battle, a sure sign of his upset, but after the fight Andrew had tracked him down to comfort the agitated second. The white figure smiles, at least Andrew knew how to get him back on his feet. Heaving a deep sigh, the white figure closes his eyes, content to take in the sounds of his friend’s joy. 

“Hey Bud!”

Starting only slightly at the sudden interruption Tucker cracks an eye to squint at the black figure. Thomas had slowed his pace to match Tuckers, before the figure was flitting between the group, trying to catch up with everyone and babbling excitedly about the final battle with blue on the moon. His excitement was infectious as everyone quickly joined in. “Yes?” Tucker asks.

Thomas throws his arm around Tuckers shoulder with a pseudo annoyed snort. “Just ‘yes’? Nothing else?”

Tucker snorts. “What else do you want me to say?”

“I don’t know, why not ask me about our awesome battle with Blue? On the friken moon no less!”

All at once his smile falls and the two lapse into silence. “Are you okay?” Tucker asks quietly.

Thomas cocks an eyebrow at him and tilts his head questioningly. Tucker licks his lips before continuing. “You were turned blue.” He keeps his voice low, unwilling to let his words reach the others, not when they were trying to keep things light. 

At the revelation Thomas sobers slightly, his smile falls into something a little more thoughtful as he looks thoughtfully up at the star speckled sky. “I was, but I don’t remember it.” the black figure admits. “All I really remember is being in the cage, blue throwing some stuff on us, and then waking up afterwards with some nasty cuts and bruises.” He glances at his friend thoughtfully. “What about you? Are you okay?”

Tucker purses his lips, unsure of his answer. Thomas allows him to think for a moment, knowing he needed time. Finally, “I was so angry when he dragged you and the others away.” He sighs after a moment. “and I thought I was never going to see you again.”

Thomas bumps him comfortingly. “Everything is good now man. We didn’t die.” 

“But you could have! What if we couldn’t turn you back!” Tucker clenches his fists. “Then what?”

Thomas sighs before throwing his arm around Tucker allowing his voice to drop uncharacteristically low. “Listen man, I want you to look around.” He gestures to their friends, each still engrossed in their own conversations and mirth. “We won, we beat blue and everyone got out okay.” He gently squeezes his shoulder. “Focusing on the negative isn’t going to help you, so I want you to do me a favor and remember that everything turned out okay.” He smiles, “Better than okay actually. We finally beat blue! If that isn’t reason to celebrate than I don’t know what is!”

Tucker bites his lip, all of his swirling, negative emotions from the last few weeks still sit heavy in his mind, but after a moment, and with Thomas’ insistence, he sighs, allowing it to drain out of him. Finally, for the first time since they beat blue, he smiles. Throwing his arm around Thomas he chuckles. “How can anyone think you’re just some dumb fighter?”

Thomas laughs. “I don’t know man, but it makes it funnier when I kick their ass and make them feel stupid.”

Tucker laughs, finally allowing all of the tension to drain out of him. Sighing contentedly, he says. “Thanks man.”

“No problem.” He smirks. “I can’t plan a party if my right hand is acting all mopey.” He drops his voice low to whisper. “I need you to steal some fireworks from Waqas. I wanna make a mega firework.” At his whisper they see Andrew whip around to glare at them. Squealing in surprise Thomas drops low and rushes forward to immerse himself into the group, before disappearing he turns to mouth ‘remember the fireworks’ to him before vanishing. Chuckling Tucker sees Andrew glare before turning back to his second, who seemed to be in a much better mood now, to continue whatever conversation they were having before. Feeling much better Tucker scans the crowd feeling much lighter. Thomas was right, wallowing in the past wasn’t going to help anyone, least of all him. With a smile, Tucker picks up his pace to catch up with the group, all the while wondering how he was going to finesse some fireworks from Waqas without Andrew catching on.


End file.
